


Just you, me, and the sky above

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sentient Quadrupeds, Sleep Deprivation, Trans Link, Travel, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wolf Sex, fyi both characters are consenting conscious mature sentient adults thnx, hell yeah hugs n kisses baby, linkcest - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link has trouble sleeping, and his traveling companion comforts him.





	Just you, me, and the sky above

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before reading.  
> Nothing morally bankrupt happens here, I just don't want anyone seeing something they wouldn't like.  
> Both characters are fully consenting, conscious, mature adults just having some fun. Though I use "young" language such as "boy" in this work, Link is not underage in it. His age is not specifically mentioned in-game, but I personally place him at 19. Wolf Link is completely sentient throughout, as well. Due to the short length of this work and limited character interactions, I admittedly didn't make these facts as clear as I'd like to have. If you wanted underage/zoo, that's not what I'm about. Please don't make comments about how you wanna bang irl animals or whatever, that's fucking disgusting.
> 
> Link's also transmasc in this. Not really sure why, I just wanted to do it. :> For people sensitive to certain terms (which I know from experience, can be a huge turnoff to say the least....), I use terms like "dick," "sex," and "front hole" for his genitals, and absolutely no slurs or misgendering language.
> 
> Most of this was done in March '17, and the last few paragraphs were done almost a year later, lol. Don't give up, I guess? ahaha.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

The sun slowly began to set over a dangerous, unforgiving land.

A lone traveller paused in his steps, glancing about the vast landscape from his vantage point. Link shivered, drawing his threadbare cloak around himself. Already the night's merciless chill had begun to set in, and the next settlement was easily a five marks away judging from his map. Normally he would push on 'til dawn, but tonight he felt particularly weary. The waning moon limited the sight he needed to trek safely through the rocky hills without spraining something. Link sighed softly to himself, continuing to keep an eye out for a suitable resting spot as the world steadily grew darker. Strangely, however, he hardly felt fear of the monsters that roamed the night, as beside him padded an ever-present comfort - a massive wolf he'd met not too long after his awakening. The beast was easily larger than he, with fur streaked green as the forests and striking blue eyes that spoke of a strange intelligence. Oddly, Link had never felt fearful or suspicious of the wolf - in fact it seemed somehow... familiar. Was it his pet before Link lost his memories?

 

Roused from his thoughts, Link realized he was staring at the handsome beast again. Feeling odd for a moment, he walked on in silence. Without the moonlight overhead travelling at night was a chance he wasn't keen on taking, but he couldn't just settle anywhere... A silly thought stuck him, then, that he mulled over with a strange feeling in his gut. Might as well give it a shot, he supposed...

"Hey," he spoke to the wolf, wondering if he should speak to him like a common dog or not. His cheeks warming in embarrassment as sharp blue eyes met his. "I... don't suppose you know any places we could rest at?" The beast trotting alongside him only stared for a moment, then gave a low grunt. In the low lighting Link swore to himself that he had nodded, but waved that off as his lonely mind playing tricks on him. It walked ahead, slightly off from the direction they'd been headed, then turned back as if to see if the boy was following. Intrigued, Link trailed behind the wolf. It had led him to edible plants and they had even hunted alongside each other before, but was he really _that_ smart...? Rounding over another foothill, he found himself surprised. Before him lay an abandoned camp, complete with a small raised lean-to off to the side that looked like it had seen better days. Warily, he checked around, finding that the campfire had burnt out and gone cold long before, and any tracks left by the previous inhabitants had been scoured away by the elements. The place wouldn't be missed, and no one would come around this area. He waved to the wolf, still unsure how to address him. "Thank you, friend," he said warmly, wondering if he should pat him on the head or not. Either way, the wolf seemed somehow pleased with himself. Checking the lean-to, Link found it fairly well-built and surprisingly not unusable despite its age. It was no warm cabin and had no bed, but it was perfect for the night.

\\\

Not chancing a fire, Link settled beneath the structure, sighing in relief as he moved to set down his equipment and unroll a thin pallet. He'd keep his old sword close by just in case, but being able to relax felt good. To the west, any sign of the sun had vanished, bathing the rocky hills in inky darkness. Link's companion patrolled the area for a while, not seeming to notice the boy watching him curiously, before curling up beside him.

The pair lay in silence for a moment, Link closing his eyes and trying to ignore the hard ground beneath his bed. He'd become accustomed to uncomfortable beds and even the chilly nights in this area, but something else itched the back of his mind. Something that made his heart pound and his body tense with anxiety. Zelda had contacted him not too long ago, and for days her foreboding words echoed in his head. He felt it in the air, in every step - the urge to hurry, or it'd be too late. If he couldn't get to her in time, everyone and everything was doomed. It'd all be his fault-

Link felt a paw touch his side and flinched, looking to his companion. Expressionate blue eyes met his, and Link swore he saw concern in them at that moment. The wolf couldn't physically speak, of course, but his body did.

"...Sorry," the human boy said, sitting up. He bit his lip, eyes watering a bit out of frustration. He had to get there soon, but he knew without help he'd surely fail. So he was forced to travel about, pretending that he was okay as Zelda grew weaker and weaker and the end grew closer...

Roused from this thoughts again, this time by a snout gently nosing him, Link sighed. "I guess I'm not okay," he admitted. "I tell everyone I am, but I'm not. Time's running out, I shouldn't be stopping for anything."

A huge paw came down over the boy's hand in an uncannily human gesture. The wolf grunted, his meaning clear.

"Fine," Link spoke. "But I still can't sleep."

Silence, then a rustle came from the wolf as he crept closer, oddly slow as if testing to see if it was alright. Link realized the huge canine's intent and made room for him as well as he could on the narrow bed, laying snug beside him on its belly. Curiously he reached out, stroking the wolf's fur. It was... soft. He couldn't resist burying his face in it, the wild scent an odd comfort. Underneath it Link could feel just how muscular the beast was. And so, so warm...

Link cautiously scratched the wolf behind the ears in a leisurely, rolling motion, drawing a soft sigh from him. Already he felt a bit more relaxed, the night's chill more bearable with a warm body next to his. He wondered at that, thinking back to how little he'd physically come in contact with other people. A handshake here, a slightly uncomfortable hug from an overly amorous person there, but that was all he'd experienced in months. Petting the wolf's luxurious pelt, Link didn't realize how starved he was for this. The ground below was still uncomfortable and he still felt a bit gross from days' worth of grime, but he could bear it.

His companion shifted onto his side, belly facing the boy, and rested a forelimb atop the boy's waist in another humanlike gesture. At times he forgot just how huge the canine was, and laying with him was a reminder of that fact. Were all wolves this big? Maybe he'd see a wild one in his travels to come... _if_ he made it that far. Link hugged tighter and buried his face into the wolf's neck, as if to try and banish the anxiety that threatened to rise within him again. He was weary, sure, but apparently not enough to fall asleep just yet. Link was tempted to get up and take a walk, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the canine's comfortable embrace.

He started petting the wolf again, drawing soft grunts from him as his talented fingers found the sensitive spot behind his ears again. Link smiled into the wolf's fur, his hand exploring further down the wolf's chest, reaching his soft belly. He scratched gently here and there, finding the spot that made the wolf twitch his leg with bliss. A light laugh escaped the boy, and he heard the wolf's tail beat against the ground as it wagged. Curious fingers explored more, finding that the further down he went the softer and warmer the fur beneath his hand got, until- The body beside him shivered. Link froze, cheeks suddenly warming with embarrassment. It was _hot_ . And _wet_ . And... " _...Oh._ "

Realizing his fingers were still on it, Link's hand retreated, sputtering out a "sorry!" as he moved to pull away. The wolf's forelimb tightened around him, however, not letting him go completely. Raising his head to meet the canine's eyes, the longing expression he found there made him shiver. The wolf released his grip, allowing Link to move away if he wished now, but somehow the human felt... invited. Curious. He glanced down, eyes catching the outline of something dark protruding from the wolf's light groin fur. For a moment he cursed himself for forgetting about various anatomy, but felt oddly intrigued, among other things... Link pressed his thighs together, feeling an unfamiliar heat budding there.

His stomach did flips as he reached his fingers toward the wolf's sex again, glancing up into his expressive eyes. The wolf nodded - Link _knew_ it this time - and pushed his hips forward. Link felt it again, unmistakably wet and hot and _throbbing_. Carefully he explored it with his fingers, down to the velvety-soft sheath that he felt the urge to bury his face into. Lower, heart pounding in his chest, he cupped the beast's balls. Fluffy, so invitingly hot, and so full he could hardly fit just one in his palm. He'd seen them before and had felt curious about it, but never considered anything like this. Gently squeezing at the fat balls and sheath, he reached toward the beast's dick again.

Beside him the wolf shivered at every touch, and whimpered when Link tried to grip his bare dick. _Too sensitive_ , Link understood somehow. He sat up, wanting a closer look, the heady wild scent alone kindling the heat in his groin even further. Eyes squinting a bit in the low light, he realized how close he'd grown too late. The wolf's hips twitched, his cocktip poking the boy's cheek and leaving a trail of hot moisture where it touched. Link shuddered in arousal, a hand reaching down into his breeches to try and quell the desire that was growing there. His dick was harder than he'd ever felt it, and below that his front hole was so hot and wet it audibly _schlk_ ed beneath his exploring fingers. He wanted... he didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted _more_.

He finally buried his face into that hot, musky sheath, drawing a groan from the wolf as he reflexively darted his tongue out to taste. The flavor and smell was so overwhelmingly, wildly masculine it made his head spin. Tongue dragging over the sheath's opening and onto the wolf's twitching cock, Link's mouth overflowed with drool. His lips met the beast's cocktip in a lewd parody of a kiss, making his companion instinctively thrust forward, sinking his partially-unsheathed cock into the boy's hot mouth. Link whimpered and the beast groaned deep in his chest, his hips twitching with delight. The wolf shifted his own upper half closer, his huge head finding its way between the boy's legs. A hot, long tongue pushed against his clothed sex and Link's mouth gaped, a gasping moan escaping him as the wolf nosed and licked against the thin fabric. The boy wanted, needed... shaky hands felt at his waistband, pushing his pants off just enough to free his sex of its sweaty prison. With anyone else, at any other time, he couldn't bring himself to show anyone, but with the wolf... A happy grunt came from the canine, who immediately started to sweep his tongue over the boy's sex.

Link moaned, hips pushing toward the wolf's muzzle at every sloppy lick, the beast giving a growl of desire when the human pushed his lips over the pointed bestial dick once more. He didn't know what to do, settling for running his tongue over it as well as he could while the wolf thrusted shallowly. It was already big, but he felt it _growing_ , sliding out of its sheath and expanding, filling his mouth more and more... Then the canine's talented tongue dove _inside_ , and Link cried out, hardly able to focus from the sheer heat and pleasure. It built up rapidly inside him, the boy unable to restrain himself as he squirmed and moaned unabashedly for the wolf, his inner thighs soaked with arousal and drool. He felt every fiber of his being tensing, getting close, getting ready to... One last, rough thrust from that thick tongue was all it to send Link into a shuddering orgasm, the boy's hands reflexively grabbing onto the wolf's fur as he whimpered and moaned and sobbed through his climax. Panting and still twitching from the aftershocks, Link eventually calmed a bit, eyes wide in awe of what he'd just experienced... but his need hadn't waned.

The wolf sat up a bit to meet Link's gaze, canine tongue lolling and eyes glittering with an unmistakable desire that made his sex pulse. He wanted more as well, Link knew it. "More," he whispered beggingly, hands running over the now-slick sheath and balls. _'Am I really doing this? Am I really going to do this with a...'_ "I want... I don't know what to do."

Link's companion nodded, an odd concern seeming to cross his furry face as he stood, erect cock hanging beneath him. A wet nose nudged at Link's face, gentle licks reassuring the boy as he crept over him. The human smiled at this gentleness, knowing that the wolf had been holding back the whole time. He wanted his lover to feel good as well, but was surprised by how intimate and _human_ the position felt. Despite being dwarfed under the beast's muscular, shaggy body he felt at ease, and aroused beyond measure. The wolf's hot, pointed cock rested against his thigh, pulsing and spurting slick every so often as the pair embraced. An instinctive desire wanted that member to touch against his, to be _inside_ him, _claiming_ him. Link shifted under the wolf, fur tickling against his exposed skin as he gently took the wolf's cock in hand, aiming it toward his own. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and the wolf pushed forward gently, frotting their dicks against each other. The beast above him sighed, Link moaning softly as that unbearably hot, huge, veiny member stroked against his smaller one. His lips found the wolf's muzzle, kissing him shyly. The wolf's tongue teased at his lips in response, slipping into his mouth and deepening the kiss into something far hungrier.

The careful strokes pressed lower and lower, before finally pushing at Link's entrance. The wolf's eyes met his one last time, questioning. "Yes," Link spoke, body quivering with arousal. _"Please."_ The wolf grunted in reply, body tensing in self-restraint as he finally pushed the pointed tip of his cock inside. Link whimpered, panting as it slowly entered him, filling him in a way that nearly made him climax again. He knew he wouldn't last long, and judging from the barely-restrained movements of the wolf, he knew his partner wouldn't either.

Overwhelming heat filling his body, Link wrapped his arms around the panting wolf’s fluffy neck as best he could as the canine thrust into him. The wolf easily picked up a choppy rhythm, previous restraint melting away by the second. He thrusted faster, harder, both boys groaning and panting roughly as the slick sounds of sex and heavy balls slapping against flesh grew louder. Each time the wolf sheathed himself in Link, the boy felt the canine’s pointed cocktip kiss against something inside him that made him moan with delight. And still the cock grew, thicker, harder, the expanding bulge at the base starting to catch on Link’s opening each time he withdrew. Link didn’t know what was happening, just that his partner was close. Just that he wanted it more than anything. The boy felt his body tensing again, spiralling helplessly toward another orgasm as his companion’s knot slapped against his drenched hole. A noise between a whine and a growl sounded in the wolf’s chest, furry balls already starting to tighten. _So close_ , Link _had_ to get it inside. His body was so hot he thought he’d melt, so tense it felt like he’d snap. One more thrust was all he needed, one more, and he’d…!

_POP!_

The wet, sloppy sound was obscenely loud, Link’s eyes widening as he shook. Whimpering, gasping, he wrapped his legs around the beast’s massive hips, trying to take the massive cock even deeper as his hands clawed blindly into fur. “ _Pleasepleasepleaseyes_ **_almost_ ** _,_ ” he babbled, the wolf above grunting and groaning as his knot expanded to its full size, such a tight fit they both howled with pleasure. The canine’s hips jerked once, twice, and that’s all that the pair needed. Link’s cries rang out as he came and came and _came_ , the dick inside him twitching and jerking and _pouring_ its load into him. His partner was lost to bliss as well, panting raggedly as his overfull balls worked to empty themselves into the human. While he’d already felt full, the beast’s overbearingly hot cum filled him even further, his walls stretching with the volume of it. Link could only moan and whimper as his companion’s cock _continued_ to spurt inside him, the amount a bit less each time but stopped up by the fat, pulsing knot so it had nowhere else to go. Each fresh burst of cum and twitch of the wolf’s knot made him shiver, senses overwhelmed with bliss and sheer heat. The canine’s massive form nearly covered his fully, shaggy fur trapping the heat of their bodies together. He tried to pull away, drawing a whine from both of them, and touched where they were connected. “ _What..._ ”

A wet tongue kissed his neck, making the boy smile a bit. Blue eyes met his with something akin to embarrassment, and his confusion died down. He was suddenly hyper-aware of what they’d done. Of how their bodies were still locked together, and likely weren’t gonna be able to separate any time soon. But, somehow, he didn't mind it at all. He’d loved every moment of it, and knew his partner had as well. Link blinked away tears he wasn’t sure when he’d shed, trying to catch the breath he wasn’t sure when he’d lost. Something told Link that he'd never felt this way before. Never even anything like it. “It’s okay,” he murmured, stroking the beast’s neck. “Just really hot under you.”

The wolf huffed out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and carefully sat up, trying not to yank on their tie. He lay back down on his side beside Link, their legs intertwined, and lay a heavy paw on the boy’s hand. Link sighed, smiling as the heat dimmed into a pleasant afterglow. He touched a hand to his groin, his oversensitive, sated sex aching along with the rest of his body. He swore his belly had expanded with the amount of cum stopped up inside him as well, a heated little bump where there had been smooth flatness before. It was a strange thought, but he found it… enticing. It felt good. _He_ felt good.

Beside him the wolf nosed at his face, expression pleased and sleepy, in a sweet, comforting kiss. Link accepted the canine kiss gratefully, he himself exhausted. He laughed lightly, an arm wrapping around the huge fluffy beast. “Thank you,” he said softly, eyelids already too heavy to keep open. The boy snuggled closer to his partner with a tired smile, drifting off easily.

In the morning there would be quite a ways to go, but together they could do anything.


End file.
